1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a facade panel with a front and a rear that can be aligned to a building, and with edges running vertically and horizontally, limiting the façade panel. Further, the invention relates to a building facade with façade panels and with a mounting construction for attaching the façade panels to the building.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Building facades and the corresponding façade panels are known from practice. The majority of façade panels are embodied in a rectangular manner, thus provided with edges running exclusively horizontally and vertically. The joint-aligned alignment of the façade panel, i.e., with aligned joints and always the same joint width, can often be ensured only with great mechanical effort, since the associated mounting construction by means of which the façade panels are held onto the building usually allows a certain mobility and free positioning capability of the respective façade panel in its provided installation site for equalizing tolerances. Joint profiles are therefore often used, i.e., extruded profiles of metal or plastic which are inserted in the joints. A joint running smoothly between the façade panels is ensured by placing the adjacent façade panels against this joint profile. However, the architects' freedom of design in the embodiment of the building façade is adversely affected by this.